My Innocence
by Sweetyb1
Summary: The story of a Puella Magi who wants what is rightfully hers. OC, no pairing. Warning, high T rating, may be M to some people.


**First Puella Magi Madoka Magica fic! **

**I hope it ends up being dark enough for you all :)**

**This was inspired by the song "I Want My Innocence Back" by Emilie Autumn  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She reached forward and dug her nails into the cracks in the pavement. She clawed her way forward, dragging her bare legs against the cement and leaving a path of blood in her wake. She reached forward again, her nails scratching. The nail on her forefinger completely cracked off, and she felt warm blood trickle down her hand.<p>

The clouds moved in front of the moon, blocking out all light and leaving her in lonely darkness. This darkness followed her everywhere. She reached forward again, desperately pulling the dead weight that was her body. Her legs and torso were raw from the effort by the time she reached the opening of the alley.

She bit her tongue to stop herself from crying out as she scraped her wounds against the sidewalk and turned into the alley. She spat a glob of blood into a puddle. She gasped with a final effort of pulling herself, nails scratching and cracking, a deafening noise in the emptiness, and collapsed, rolling onto her back behind a row of garbage cans.

She stared blankly at the cloudy sky, black spots dotting her vision. The moon was gone. She was the brightest thing in the cold, gray landscape. A white canvas with streaks of red violently scraped across the surface, streams of paint dripping from the beautiful material. A ruined portrait.

She convulsed as she coughed up a spurt of blood that rolled down her chin, onto her neck, before dripping onto her hair that was crushed beneath her body. More blood streamed from her wounds. She felt it run down her bare thigh and between her legs. It was not a nightmare. It had happened. And now she lie here, ravaged and ruined, bleeding, nude and glowing white and red in the darkness.

Weakly she lifted her arm and examined the back of her shaking hand. The blood trickled from her broken nails, and as she watched a small piece fell off, a large dot of blood beading up in its place before bursting and joining the race toward her elbow. Just like a balloon that had been filled with too much air. Like a bubble that had reached the end of its existence. She dropped her arm roughly, scratching her elbow in the process. She hardly noticed.

She didn't know how long she'd been there when she felt another presence. Slowly she opened her eyes. It was still night, and the clouds were moving quickly across the sky as the wind picked up. A low rumble in the distance caused the ground and her body to vibrate. Her head was no clearer. Black spots still obscured her vision.

There was a rustle and then a face appeared above hers, red beady eyes boring into her cloudy gray ones, boring into her mind, boring into her soul. She thought it might be a cat, but it didn't look very much like a cat. Not with eyes and ears like that. She heard it swish its bushy tail, and then a voice filled her mind, blocking all of her thoughts, invading the one place that was still hers and hers alone.

_You're in a bad position. Something worse may happen you know._

She cringed at the intrusion and coughed up another gush of blood.

_You could die you know. I can help you._

She stared into its eyes. She couldn't look away.

_I can grant you a wish. In exchange you just have to fight. Those are the conditions of the contract._

A wish. This strange creature would grant her a wish. What did she want? What did she want more than anything? She felt the blood run down between her exposed breasts. She felt the sting as the wind blew against her raw stomach, her raw legs, her raw hands. She felt the blood pooling beneath her pale, overexposed legs.

"I wish…" she gasped softly, "I wish…"

She coughed again, her back arching as she convulsed. The creature sat stoically, showing no emotion. She struggled to continue speaking.

"Revenge," she whispered, softly, calmly, "I wish for revenge with all of my heart and my tainted soul."

The creature began to glow, its ears sticking up, and she coughed and gasped and writhed as once again her back arched. From her naked chest a pulsing, silver stone emerged, glowing and beating like a heart. She squinted as its shine razed through the darkness. It floated there like a miniature moon come from her body. A guiding light. Her purpose. She reached up with her bloody hands and wrapped them around it, bringing it to her lips.

_You have a very powerful conviction. Your Soul Gem's light reflects that conviction. You will have your revenge, and in exchange you will be a Puella Magi, and you will fight for my race!_

"Your name…" she breathed.

_Kyubey._

She closed her eyes, sinking back into the darkness of her soul, trying to find a secure place. But nowhere was secure for even her mind had been invaded by this creature. Revenge. She sank into her conviction. Revenge.

Revenge.

_Revenge!_


End file.
